Dispara y huye R27
by MarhayaXs
Summary: Más allá de la justicia existen aquellos que disfrutan simplemente jugar con la razón del más sabio. O en este caso, con la cordura del astuto sheriff del sol. [R27 -RebornXTsuna]
1. Bandidos al atardecer - Prólogo

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR pertenece a la mangaka Akira Amano, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados con el fin de entretener._**

* * *

 ** _Dispara y huye - Bandidos al atardecer [Prólogo]_**

.

.

—Este es el quinto atraco en el mes —Se quejó Mammon, arrojando su chaleco con furia al suelo.

Más allá de los áridos desiertos sin explorar el oeste, existían siete pueblos que tenían en común y la autoridad superior en todo el condado, el Arcobaleno. Sin embargo, por primera vez se encuentra entre la espada y la pared. Desde hace años, en el grupo de forajidos conocido como "Vongola", azotan los pueblos que custodiaban.

El primero en sufrir sus ataques fue en el condado del río, en donde el sheriff Verde solicitó ayuda en su vecino, el pueblo de la nube, el custodio por el alguacil Calavera para darles cacería, pero siempre se encontró la forma de salirse con la suya. Nunca unos bandidos han sido tan difíciles de capturar.

El sheriff solo tuvo que hacer unos cuantos cálculos para determinar su siguiente objetivo. —Llama al mensajero ¡Ahora!

Uno de sus ayudantes salió como un cervatillo asustado en busca de cumplir con su orden con la brevedad, y que esta era conocida por la poca paciencia para tratar los asuntos que lo que se está haciendo.

Aprovechando el breve momento de silencio que obtuvimos, decidimos y respiramos profundamente. Frustrado era una palabra que se quedaba bastante corta en una comparación de cómo era su sentir actualmente, que había sido anunciado con anterioridad por Verde y Calavera respecto a los hábitos que eran aquellos forajidos, demasiado confiado en sus habilidades cometió el mayor error en el que Puede haber caído.

Los había subestimado.

Tardaron cinco minutos en el tren que se dirige al pueblo con los suministros y el dinero del territorio más poderoso del lugar, conocido como: Primo. Dejando a su paso solamente el polvo en los vagones. Esto significa que se ha convertido en un camino importante.

Por lo que siempre terminamos con la visita de su mano derecha, G. Recriminando su incompetencia y la falta de estrategia a la hora de ejecutar un plan efectivo para la captura de los incordios para sus aviones.

Bufo por lo bajo ¡Que se vaya al diablo! De todas maneras, hay que recolectar información para el sheriff del pueblo del sol en el frente, empezando por sus rostros. Su buena memoria fotográfica sería la condición de aquellos que se burlaban de sus propias narices. Tomando el lápiz y el papel, está dispuesta a dibujar cada detalle que ha sido recolectado en su mente sumergirse por completo en su tarea sin ser consciente como a los pocos minutos llegó su ayudante en la compañía del mensajero del pueblo.

—Disculpe sheriff Mammon, aquí está el mensajero como solicito. —Informe una vez que su superior terminó su actividad, apoyando con fuerza el lápiz sobre la mesa y dirigiendo su fuerte mirada hacia ellos dos, haciéndolos de pie en la cabeza.

-Diez. —Extendió un paquete de papeles al mensajero. —Necesito que partes inmediatamente hacia el condado del sol, busques al sheriff, una carga y las principales publicaciones de estos documentos. Informarle que los bandidos van para allá.

—En seguida señor. —Tomó los documentos de las manos del sheriff y los medios de comunicación.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor? —Preguntó el muchacho, que por respuesta recibió solo una negativa con la cabeza, siendo despachado con el gesto. —Entonces, con su permiso me retiro por el día de hoy.

El sheriff Mammon se limitó a acomodar su sombrero sobre el rostro cubriendo mejor sus ojos. Estaba exhausto. Esperaba que el mensajero llegara a tiempo. Entre tanto, el encargado de llevar el mensaje al pueblo del sol cabalgaba con rapidez, dejando que la distancia se hiciera tan grande que era imposible reconocer el lugar donde está su camino dio inicio.

Cuando la distancia era lo suficientemente segura, comenzó a desacelerarse lentamente hasta que se detuvo en el medio de la inmensa llanura. Bajo el caballo y buscando entre el bolso que cargaba su caballo, sacó los documentos que el sheriff Mammon le había entregado. A la luz de la luna los observaron con detenimiento, permitiéndonos admirar el trabajo realizado sobre el papel.

Silbo por lo bajo, si no está seguro que se puede ver que un simple retrato podría decir que era como su propio reflejo en un espejo. Aquello sería demasiado molesto para sus aviones y como su próximo blanco era brutalmente astuto, necesitaba mantenerlo con el mínimo de información.

Sacar una caja de cerillos de su bolsillo, encerrar y quemar las imágenes que puedan ser delatados en el proceso. Necesitaba tiempo para llegar, solo dejaría la inofensiva carta intacta para entregar. —Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará ~

* * *

 **Y volvemos a FF con esta nueva entrega de KHR ambientada al viejo oeste (Western le suelen llamar) a ver como nos va con esta nueva historia que les juro, me va a terminar matando. En fin, espero sea de su agrado~**

 **Sin mas que agregar, este fic participa en la batalla entre los guardianes #HailVongola del grupo R27 Fan Club (The Chaos Club) en facebook.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ciao~**

 **Marhaya**


	2. Justiciero de la mañana

**_Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a la mangaka Akira Amano, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados con el fin de entretener._**

* * *

 ** _Dispara y huye – Justiciero de la mañana_**

.

.

El cielo cambiaba de oscuro a claro, junto a los rayos del sol pintaban las nubes de una suave tonalidad naranja anunciando así un nuevo amanecer, con ello lentamente las personas del pueblo despertaban para dar inicio a sus actividades matutinas.

Entre ellos un perezoso azabache refunfuñaba por el simple hecho de tener que levantarse. Se había pasado la noche anterior jugando al póker y bebiendo en compañía de su invitado del pueblo del agua. El aprendiz de la sheriff Lal, Colonnello.

Había llegado un par de días antes con un mensaje de parte de ella, comunicando los respectivos inconvenientes ocurridos respecto a los forajidos Vongola. Pero también para jugar un poco con su gran amigo, el sheriff del condado del sol, Reborn.

Aquello ahora le traía un enorme dolor de cabeza, nada que un trago no pudiera solucionar. Lo divertido es que en su pequeña aventura había salido bien librado, dejando los bolsillos de su amigo completamente vacíos. Le causaba gracia que aún creyera, después de tantos juegos perdidos en su contra que aún tenía la posibilidad de vencerlo.

Sabía que el estar sin dinero iba a ser un gran problema a la hora de regresar, por lo que lo obligaría a trabajar bajo su mando una semana completa, torturándolo solo para su disfrute personal.

Con ello en mente y una perversa sonrisa sobre sus labios, se dispuso a comenzar su día. Alejó las cobijas de una sola patada, con la intención de asearse e ir a desayunar al bar del pueblo. Una bella cantina, propiedad de extranjeros del otro lado del mar. Dos hombres y una hermosa dama, que hacían la estadía mucho más agradable en el lugar.

Salió de su hogar con rapidez, saludando por el camino a uno que otro habitante sin desviar su destino, en el que probablemente a esa hora de la mañana los únicos despiertos serían el barman Hayato y el cocinero Takeshi. Ambos hombres eran expertos en sus especialidades, por ello el bar era el lugar más concurrido de todo el pueblo.

Nada más al ingresar, pudo observar como la gran mayoría de las mesas eran ocupadas a la espera de sus respectivos alimentos. Desde que llegaron, familias enteras dejaron de cocinar solamente para ir a probar los exquisitos platos de aquel hombre de sonrisa amable y divertidos modales.

Se acercó a la barra, observando como el barman iba a su encuentro.

—Buenos días, Sheriff ¿lo mismo de siempre? —Pregunto Hayato, al momento de tomar su orden.

—Buenos días. Si, lo mismo de siempre —Ordeno, viendo como era apuntada su orden y con un asentimiento de cabeza el barman se retiraba a preparar su pedido. Suspiro profundamente, retirando su sombrero para depositarlo en un costado, masajeando el puente de su nariz, estaba tratando de mermar la espantosa jaqueca que se estaba formando en su cabeza, hasta que un sonoro golpe sobre su espalda lo hizo estremecer por completo.

—Buenos días sheriff, de haber sabido que iba a ser abandonado en el sofá y sin la posibilidad de desayunar, hubiera traído mi propio despertador, kora. —comentó alegre Colonnello, mientras sobaba sus manos entre ellas a la espera del barman para pedir su desayuno también. O eso intento, hasta que el azabache pateó su asiento con fuerza mandándolo al suelo de un solo golpe. —¡OYE, Kora!

—No estoy para tus juegos, aprendiz de cuarta. Quiero desayunar en paz. —Sus miradas chocaron, mientras la tensión crecía a tal punto de que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Solo necesitaban una razón para comenzar a pelear, pero fueron interrumpidos por el suave toque del plato sobre la barra.

—Su pedido está listo, sheriff. —comentó el barman, viendo después al caído de manera interrogante. —¿su invitado, sheriff?

—Si. —Cerró los ojos, suspirando nuevamente. Frustrado, más teniendo la intención de tomar su desayuno en paz. —Mi invitado. Hayato, te presento al aprendiz de la sheriff Lal, Colonnello.

—Un placer, kora. —contestó el rubio, colocándose en pie del suelo para volver al lado del azabache. Presentándose apropiadamente. —Un gusto. —Se presentó el barman al susodicho, volviendo con rapidez la atención al azabache. —¿Lo mismo para él también?

—Sí, lo mismo. —respondió antes de comenzar a comer tranquilamente. Viendo partir nuevamente al barman y sintiendo la insistente mirada azulada perforando a su persona. —¿Qué? —exclamó fastidiado, tratando de que su molesto invitado no le arruinara su preciado alimento.

—Es raro verte levantado tan temprano luego de lo de anoche. Usualmente estarías haciendo pereza y maldiciendo por lo bajo el dolor que probablemente tienes de cabeza.

—Yo no soy un aprendiz, Colonnello. Yo si tengo deberes que cumplir. —comentó mordaz. —Ahora cierra la boca y come. —señaló a Hayato que regresaba con el desayuno del rubio. Pero tenía sed y el ron no hacía buena pareja con el tocino. Que no daría por un delicioso café.

—Creo que necesita uno de estos, sheriff. —Una suave voz comentó muy cerca de su oído, sintiendo como su cálido aliento acariciaba su piel. Apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del azabache y con la otra depositaba una taza de café fresco sobre la barra.

El contacto despertó cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Allí estaba, la razón más importante por la que despertaba cada mañana, además de disfrutar sus visitas al bar para el desayuno, almuerzo y comida. Sonrió sutilmente, deseando que su mano jamás se apartara de su lado, detener aquel momento en el tiempo por siempre, pero como siempre su toque se alejó dejando solo su ausencia. —Gracias, Tsuna. —Agradeció el sheriff, volviendo su mirada a la castaña que le devolvía la sonrisa de manera juguetona.

—¿Otra vez de juerga, sheriff? —preguntó la joven. Dejando al lado del rubio otra taza de café.

—Nada del otro mundo, solamente estaba dejando limpio al aprendiz. —comentó divertido el azabache.

—¡OYE! Estuve a punto de ganar, kora. —refunfuño el rubio, agradeciendo la bebida y mirando de mala manera a su amigo. —No hay necesidad de hacerme ver mal enfrente de la señorita.

—Yo no hago nada, tu solo te colocas en ridículo. —masculló el sheriff, dejando de lado su plato vacío para tomar entre sus manos la taza de café, tomando su primer trago, disfrutando de su sabor. Nadie podía hacer el café tan delicioso como lo hacia ella.

—Tranquilo. —comento la castaña. —Entiendo que el sheriff tiene una curiosa manera de expresar su afecto hacia los demás.

—No, él es así desde que lo conozco, kora. Es un bastardo que disfruta el sufrimiento de los demás. —Aseguro el rubio, agachándose con rapidez antes de que el puño del azabache le diera directamente en la cara. —¿Se da cuenta? Es un bruto, señorita.

—Cierra la boca, Colonnello. Nos vamos. —Tomo su bebida en dos largos tragos, antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesa, tomar su sombrero y halar del cuello de la camisa al rubio que comenzó a pelear con él para que lo soltara.

—Tsuna. —Se acercó a la chica, colocando su sombrero sobre su cabeza e inclinado el rostro a modo de despedida.

—Sheriff, que tenga un buen día. —Esta le guiño el ojo, despidiéndose divertida por la escena que estaban haciendo en medio del bar.

—Nos vemos, señorita. —Como pudo Colonnello se despidió, sin lograr aún soltarse del férreo agarre del azabache. Salieron del bar, con rumbo a la comisaría. Solamente cuando estuvieron dentro de esta, finalmente Reborn lo soltó con fuerza, lanzándolo a una de las sillas enfrente de su escritorio.

—¡Cuidado! Sin dañar la mercancía. —dijo molesto el rubio, acomodando sus prendas nada más al verse libre. —Sí que amaneciste muy enérgico.

—Y tu demasiado bocón ¿Acaso quieres que te mande de regreso a pie hasta el pueblo de la lluvia? Te recuerdo que son tres días a caballo. —puntualizó el azabache, tomando los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio, comenzando a leer. Tenía que analizar todo lo que sabía respecto a aquellos bandidos que estaban convirtiéndose en un enorme dolor de cabeza, no solo para el terrateniente más poderoso del cañón, sino también para ellos mismos.

Su aparición fue repentina, daban sus golpes con precisión. No existían imposibles para ellos y en ninguno de sus golpes llegaron a tener rehén alguno. Solo tomaban el dinero o las provisiones y se retiraban. Sin daños, sin heridos o por lo menos no de su parte.

Se enfocan específicamente en todo lo relacionado con Primo ¿Tendría algo que ver el terrateniente con los atrevidos pistoleros? No podía afirmar nada aún, aún necesitaba recolectar más información al respecto.

—Estas muy callado —comentó el rubio, leyendo después de un buen rato en el que noto que el azabache no le prestaba atención su parte de los informes referentes a los golpes de Vongola.

—Es extraño. Que tantos atracos sean a la misma persona. —colocó en palabras sus pensamientos, volviendo la mirada a su acompañante. —A menos que tengan algo que cobrar. —continuo Colonnello, teniendo una idea de lo que se estaba refiriendo el sheriff.

—Tendremos que hablar entonces con Primo. —dijo antes de escuchar como alguien azotaba la puerta de su oficina y como un remolino un joven entraba con rapidez.

—¿Es usted el sheriff del sol? —preguntó el muchacho, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo por todo el desierto.

—Soy yo. —Afirmó el azabache. —¿Quién quiere saber? —pregunto de vuelta.

—Disculpe Sheriff, soy el mensajero del pueblo de la niebla. El Sheriff Mammon me ha enviado a entregarle con suma urgencia este documento. He cabalgado toda la noche con tal de llegar a tiempo. —Informo el joven, sacando de un pequeño maletín que traía una carta que dejó en manos del azabache.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte. —le informo Reborn al joven, que con un suave "con permiso" se retiró para buscar un lugar en donde descansar.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto con curiosidad el rubio, observando como el sheriff abría el sobre en el que venía el documento, para leer seguidamente el contenido de la misma.

—Nos vamos inmediatamente. —Apoyo con fuerza el papel sobre la mesa. —Si lo que dice Mammon en esta carta es cierto, tenemos pocos días antes de que Vongola de su próximo golpe. —Se levantó de golpe y sin decir más salió de su oficina, seguido con rapidez por su ayudante amigo.

—Así que ¿Las cosas se pondrán interesantes?

—Más que interesantes, se convertirán en un dolor de cabeza. —Afirmó el azabache, montando su fiel caballo y junto a Colonnello, partieron rumbo al encuentro del terrateniente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Bienvenido —saludo Hayato, detrás de la barra a su nuevo cliente. Sonriendo suavemente al ver de quién se trataba.

—Muchas gracias, quisiera pedir la especialidad de la casa. —El joven solicitó sonriente a pesar del cansancio que se reflejaba en sus facciones. Cabalgar toda la noche lo había dejado completamente exhausto.

—¿Le gustaría disfrutarlo en la mesa especial?

—Por favor.

—Entonces, por aquí por favor. —El barman levantó la entrada de la barra, indicando al joven que podía seguir.

—Gracias. —Sin decir más, se adentró y avanzó por la puerta al respaldo del bar. Ingresando así a los terrenos privados del hogar que existía tras bambalinas, en donde vivían los dos hombres y la hermosa dama.

Avanzó un buen tramo, llegando sin dificultad hasta la sala, está estaba bellamente decorada, adecuada con todo lo necesario para que siete personas vivieran con comodidad. Pero si vivían tres personas en aquel lugar ¿Porque necesitan tanto espacio? Eso se preguntaría la gente normal, pero él ya conocía la respuesta.

Estaba corto de tiempo, así que avanzó conociendo la ruta hasta el tercer piso en donde se encontraban los cuartos, dirigiéndose hasta la última puerta en donde dando tres ligeros golpes, espero. Un suave "adelante" le permitió ingresar al cuarto, sonriendo como un niño pequeño al ver después de tantos meses a la persona dentro de la habitación.

—¿Estás cansado? Ven aquí, niño rebelde. Deja que tu hermano te dé un abrazo como mereces. —hablo divertido y este ni corto ni perezoso se abalanzo sobre su hermano.

—Estoy en casa, Tsuna-nii —exclamó el joven, dejando que el castaño rodeará su cuerpo con sus brazos, correspondiendo de igual forma.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Fuuta. ¿Una noche larga? —pregunto, mientras lo guiaba a la cama, recostando su cuerpo sobre ella y apoyando su cabeza sobre su regazo, mimando a su pequeño hermano con dulzura.

—Demasiado larga, pero nada que no pueda recuperar con un par de horas de sueño. —suspiro, dejando que la suave mano del castaño lo arrullara.

—¿Todo en orden, entonces? —pregunto, más por rutina que otra cosa. Ya conocía la respuesta.

—Todo está listo para dar el golpe en tres días, Tsuna. —confirmó el joven, permitiendo que el sueño se apodera lentamente de él. —¿Seguirás vistiendo así hasta el día del golpe? —pregunto entre dormido el muchacho. Haciendo referencia al vestido y peluca que portaba el castaño.

—Es más divertido así, cerca de los amigos y más cerca a tus enemigos, Fuuta. Será un golpe al ego de los alguaciles cuando se den cuenta de que sus bandidos estuvieron todo el tiempo bajo sus narices.

—¿Entonces te gustan los encajes? Porque aunque seas hombre te lucen, hermano. —rio por lo bajo, cayendo finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo, sin ser consciente de cómo el castaño se ponía de todos los colores ante semejante revelación.

Sin embargo, estaba determinado a dar aquel golpe, el último que acabaría con Primo para finalmente reclamar lo que le pertenece por derecho. Lo había planeado por años y ahora estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Había llegado a ese pueblo con el fin de cumplir su venganza, tomando la apariencia de una joven para mantener la atención lejos de él. Todo iba según lo planeado, pero entonces alguien más se agregó a la ecuación. El sheriff Reborn.

Al principio fue odio puro entre los dos, después el tiempo hizo su magia transformando su relación en una divertida amistad y en los últimos meses no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez que él estaba cerca, sus sonrisas coquetas y sus miradas furtivas le ponían la piel de gallina. Estaba adentrándose en un mundo en el cual sabía era peligroso, no solo para su objetivo sino también para su corazón.

Y allí en su habitación, mientras peinaba los cabellos de su pequeño hermano se preguntaba ¿Qué sucederá cuando el sheriff se dé cuenta de la verdad?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará~

* * *

 **Segunda parte a la velocidad de la luz. De hecho esta historia se está escribiendo en wattpad, pero estoy haciendo un respaldo aquí en FF por si a la otra plataforma se le da por tumbarme el libro nuevamente ¿si sabían que me borraron el libro de "Cortos R27"? fue una tragedia, pero no permitiré que ocurra de nuevo.**

 **Con esto y un chocolate, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Ciao~**

 **Marhaya**


	3. Conflictos a medio día

**_Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a la mangaka Akira Amano, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados con el fin de entretener._**

* * *

 ** _Dispara y huye – Conflictos a medio día_**

.

.

Cabalgaron por unas cuantas horas para llegar como una intempestiva tormenta a los terrenos de Primo. El lugar era prácticamente una fortaleza, fuertemente custodiada por diversos hombres entre los que pudo distinguir como peligrosos pistoleros a la gran mayoría, que eran buscados por la justicia. No dijo nada, continuó avanzando mirando de reojo a Colonnello, el cual había entendido su indirecta, al parecer ambos pensaban lo mismo. Con ello, nuevas interrogantes salieron a la superficie ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocultando realmente? ¿Qué clase de negocios eran los que poseía Primo a lo largo del cañón? Tenían que ir con pies de plomo, si querían salir en una sola pieza de aquel lugar, debían ser precavidos.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, ambos desmontaron sus caballos para ser recibidos por un hombre que iba a su encuentro, de cabello color rosa, un tanto particular por esas tierras acompañado de un tribal tatuado en su rostro y una expresión de pocos amigos a juego con toda su persona. La mano derecha del terrateniente, se le conocía solamente como G.

—Alguacil y compañía, sean bienvenidos al rancho Elena. —Saludo muy a sus modos el hombre, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de sus invitados como contestación. —Díganme ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita, caballeros?

—Necesitamos hablar con Primo, G. —respondió el sheriff sin perder el tiempo, yendo siempre directo al grano. Observando como el mencionado fruncía ligeramente el ceño, al parecer habían llegado en un mal momento.

—Me temo que es imposible en este momento, Primo se encuentra en medio de una importante reunión. —comentó aparentando una expresión relajada, a pesar de mostrar la evidente tensión que crecía lentamente en su cuerpo.

—No es una petición, G. Es importante, ve y habla con él o entrare personalmente a acabar esa reunión. —Su fría expresión le dejó el claro al hombre que no estaba para juegos. Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos, batallando por quien cedía primero, hasta que fastidiado chasqueo la lengua el de cabellos salmón. Había perdido.

—Bien, síganme. —Se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles avanzar al sheriff y el rubio al interior de la imponente mansión. Avanzaron con una falsa tranquilidad hasta la enorme sala, en donde los exuberantes muebles daban a conocer el estatus de la persona a quien pertenecía el lugar. —Vuelvo en breve. Esperen aquí. -Informó G, antes de girar sobre sus talones, perdiéndose entre uno de los tantos pasillos del lugar, contaban con que informara a su jefe o cumpliría su palabra e irrumpirá en su importante reunión.

—Fiu~ -Silbo el rubio. -Nada mal para ser una humilde casa, kora. —Y no era para menos, él compartía la misma opinión, más no se permitía expresarla con libertad. Literalmente las paredes tenían oídos en todo el lugar, entre menos información se lograra filtrar, mejor. Solo basto una mirada a su compañero de su parte, para darle a entender que se callara de una buena vez por todas.

Aprovechando el momentáneo silencio, se permitió examinar el lugar. Estaban rodeados de un ambiente acogedor pero desprovista del calor humano. Sentía el vacío y lo corrupto de aquel lugar. Era una hermosa casa carente de vida alguna, solamente un cascarón vacío de la alegría que alguna vez llegó a poseer en su interior. Su vista siguió su camino, deteniéndose en un cuadro en particular.

Un retrato familiar.

En él se podía observar una hermosa pareja, conformada por un rubio de imponente mirar que con los años se fue ablandando bajo el afecto que le expresaba a la hermosa castaña que estaba a su lado. El pintor logró capturar por completo el amor que se desbordaba entre ellos dos, siendo acompañados por su hijo. Un pequeño de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, que al igual que sus progenitores, mostraban la alegría a través de su expresivo mirar.

Era un cuadro que retrataba la felicidad y el amor en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tiempo atrás, antes de tomar el mando del sheriff del sol se la pasaba de burdel en burdel, atendiendo sus necesidades físicas sin en molesto lazo del compromiso. Él no estaba hecho para estar atado a una sola persona y en más de una ocasión se vio obligado a rechazar a hermosas damas que le proferían sus sentires.

Era un bastardo, sí. Pero no por ello aceptaría jugar con los sentimientos puros de las jovencitas, tenía muy en claro sus prioridades y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Hasta que la conoció.

Recién llegada años atrás con sus dos hermanos, desde el otro lado del mar. Habían comprado el bar del viejo Talbot, llenando de nueva vida aquel desértico paraje de sonrisas, bebidas y buena comida.

Como toda novedad, el asistió a su inauguración para conocer con qué clase de personas tendría que tratar más se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla por primera vez. Cuerpo menudo, rostro agraciado, labios cereza, castaños cabellos que batallaban contra la gravedad, pero todo esto quedó opacado con solo ver sus ojos. Avellana con toques de naranja, que al chocar con la oscuridad de los suyos, removieron algo en su interior que jamás pensó llegar a tener.

Y entonces, su boca actúo por sí sola, dejando escapar el veneno sin que su cerebro procesara con antelación lo que iba a decir. -Nada mal, para ser una mujer. -Una frase, que desató el odio entre los dos.

Si era sincero, admitía que había sido lo peor que pudo decir para una primera impresión y no es que ella se quedará atrás, sorprendentemente tenía una maravillosa habilidad para hacerlo callar la boca. En ese preciso momento, sin siquiera saberlo cayó en el más grande de los precipicios del gran cañón sin posibilidad alguna de salir ileso.

Las palabras cortantes, con el tiempo se convirtieron en pullas juguetonas, en comentarios inteligentes y bromas que desarrollaron su amistad. Pero entonces sus pucheros en conjunto con sus mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza cuando lanzaba comentarios con doble sentido, comenzaron a despertar en su ser una cálida sensación que aceleraba su corazón cuando estaba cerca de ella.

No estaba seguro de que era lo que sucedió con él, pero decidió que arriesgar todo lo que el representaba, con tal de obtener la respuesta en torno al enigma de lo que se había convertido la castaña para él, no era una mala apuesta. Entonces comenzaron sus pequeñas indirectas, roces suaves, coqueteos un tanto descarados que coloreaban sus pálidas mejillas y eran bien correspondidos le hicieron ver, después de tantos años lo que su corazón anhelaba.

Deseaba pasar su vida, en compañía de Tsuna. La mujer que amaba.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de disimular la sonrisa que sentía estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios ¿quién iba a pensar que años después, desearía verse como la pareja de aquel retrato? y porque no, con un niño o dos. El solo imaginarlo lo lleno de paz, abriendo los ojos nuevamente para admirar el cuadro, pero en esta ocasión se fijó en algo particular.

A los pies de la hermosa castaña, se podía apreciar una pequeña figura oculta tras las faldas de la mujer. Estaba aferrada con su pequeña mano a la tela, mirando fijamente al pintor. Un niño por lo que podía distinguir, de cabellos castaños al igual que su madre con unos hermosos ojos avellana con pequeños puntos naranja.

Detuvo sus pensamientos de inmediato, distinguiendo aquellos ojos en algún lugar de su memoria sintiéndolos casi familiares ¿en qué lugar los había visto antes?

—Pero miren nada más, si son el Sheriff Reborn y su ayudante. —Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante la ruidosa presentación del terrateniente, Primo. Este optó por atenderlos en la sala, dejando a los dos invitados con la interrogante de quién sería la persona que estaba arriba en la oficina con él. —Me alegra que estén en mi humilde hogar, pero seamos breves caballeros. Soy un hombre muy ocupado y G me ha informado de que me requieren con bastante urgencia. Así que díganme, soy todo oídos.

—Entonces iré al grano. —respondió el azabache, inclinándose sobre su asiento, creando un aspecto más intimidante para su anfitrión, que a pesar de sonreír alegremente no pudo ocultar el escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza ante tan sencilla acción. —Vongola volverá a atacar. Tengo información relacionada con el golpe, más no de lo que ellos pretenden robar. Necesitamos saber ¿a qué nos estamos enfrentando?

Un pequeño tic apareció en la ceja del rubio como respuesta, al parecer no esperaba esa clase de información de su parte. Con ello su semblante amable y sonriente se transformó en uno serio mostrando lo implacable y cruel que era realmente, solo el fantasma de aquel niño alegre en la pintura era el único registro de la humanidad que alguna vez llegó a tener el corazón del terrateniente. —¿Qué información tienes? —Interrogó fríamente.

—Responde mi pregunta. —Contraataco el azabache, sin dejarse amedrentar por el tono de la pregunta de Primo. El silencio reino entre ellos, midiendo sus habilidades de su adversario con la mirada, en una lucha en la que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a retroceder. Colonnello no sabía qué hacer, se limitaba a intercambiar miradas con G a la espera del resultado de aquella silenciosa batalla.

El terrateniente barajó sus opciones con rapidez, evaluando los pro y contras de darle a conocer información con respecto a la próxima diligencia que partiría desde el pueblo de la niebla hasta el cañón ubicado en el pueblo del sol. Además de cargar indumentaria necesaria para la excavación tales como picas, palas y dinamita, también tenía un encargo especial por parte de Gesso, que era mejor mantener en el anonimato.

Pero era consciente que no se quitaría al sheriff Reborn de encima hasta que le proporcionará la información que necesitaba, el hombre era terco a morir, además de que poseía un olfato mejor que el de un sabueso para detectar las mentiras. Por lo que con un suspiro, levantó las manos en señal de rendición, una verdad a medias sería la solución adecuada, por el momento.

—De acuerdo, bien. Les diré todo lo que necesites saber, a cambio les pido que detengan de una buena vez a estos bandidos. Mis negocios están siendo gravemente afectados a causa de su incompetencia. —respondió divertido al ver la molestia tanto en el rostro del azabache como del rubio que lo acompañaba. Un pequeño placer al saber cómo golpearle el ego a la autoridad frente a él.

Reborn frunció el ceño, Primo era el único con los suficientes pantalones como para molestarlo y salir ileso. Era la autoridad de ese condado, pero aquello no le restaba a las ganas de partirle la cara de un solo puñetazo, al zorro astuto que tenía enfrente. —Bien, entonces responde ¿Cuándo será el viaje y que contiene la diligencia?

Primo suspiro suavemente, cerrando los ojos listo para hablar —. Bien, se dio la orden al personal que está en el pueblo de la niebla, adquirir herramientas para las excavaciones de la mina que está en el cañón del sol y transportarlos dentro de tres días. Palas, picas y algunas cajas de dinamita. También comida enlatada para los empleados y nada más. Partirán al amanecer, para llegar aproximadamente al atardecer del mismo día.

—Entiendo. —comentó el sheriff, evaluando las acciones del rubio. —¿Algo más que agregar?

—Eso sería todo. No es ninguna diligencia del otro mundo, pero no entiendo porque los ataques siempre están dirigidos a mis envíos.

—¿Tal vez, de alguna manera se encuentra relacionado usted con Vongola? —pregunto Colonnello, tanteando ligeramente el terreno.

—Nosotros desconocemos a los bandidos que han estado atentando contra nosotros. —Afirmo G, colocándose en guardia ante semejante pregunta.

—Es cierto lo que dice, G. Si conociéramos de quién se trata, seríamos los primeros en entregarlos a las autoridades. —respondió con tranquilidad el rubio, más el sheriff estaba seguro que si ese fuera el caso, probablemente encontrarían los cadáveres de los culpables colgados entre las ramas de un viejo árbol seco.

—Bien. Lo mantendremos al tanto de lo que suceda en los próximos días. Nos vamos. —Con eso dicho el sheriff se colocó en pie, dando una pequeña inclinación en dirección a Primo y su mano derecha, que al ver la intención de este quiso acompañarlos a la salida. —Conocemos la salida. —respondió de fría manera el azabache, retirándose del lugar.

Cuando el fuerte sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada llego a sus oídos, tanto el terrateniente como su mano derecha se permitieron respirar en paz. —Eso fue peligroso, Giotto. —Afirmo G. Aun con los nervios de punta ante tan inesperada visita.

—Demasiado, diría. Pero el que no se arriesga no gana, mi amigo. Y yo, solo pienso ganar esta batalla ante mi insistente piedra en el zapato. —Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, cerrando nuevamente los ojos y apretando el puente de su nariz. —Pon a alguien a seguirle los pasos al sheriff y su ayudante, que averigüen quien es la molestia que interfiere con mis planes. —Ordeno, volviendo a abrir los ojos determinado a acabar con quien fuera el pobre diablo que quería verle la cara.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando sepas de quien se trata? —Pregunto, G.

—¡Oh! Qué bueno que preguntas mi estimado amigo. La horca será un paraíso que deseara cuando lo tenga entre mis manos. Todos los inversionistas y las mercancías que he perdido a costa de sus pequeños golpes me están colmando la paciencia. Morir, será un lujo que le daré cuando finalmente acabe con la última luz de esperanza que exista en sus ojos.

G asintió, suspirando suavemente antes de responder. —Como ordenes, Giotto. —Sin embargo, antes de retirarse para cumplir su mandato, observó el cuadro de la familia de su amigo, preguntándose nuevamente ¿dónde quedo ese niño de firmes ideales y buen corazón? ¿Qué clase de monstruo había poseído a su mejor amigo? entonces la dulce y tímida mirada avellana con naranja que se ocultaba tras las faldas de su madre, le daban la respuesta.

El hermano menor de Giotto, Tsuna.

Desde que tuvieron esa discusión años atrás, el menor decidió escapar del reinado de dolor y muerte que Giotto comenzó a edificar sobre las memorias de sus padres, anteponiendo el dinero al bienestar de las personas, mezclándose con personas de dudosa reputación. Lo convirtieron en lo que era, a pesar de que el pequeño trato tanto de detenerlo, no pudo. Por eso prefirió escapar lejos de todo ello.

Para Giotto aquel acto le había partido el corazón, acabando así con los últimos vestigios de humanidad que poseía. Concentrándose en acabar con tierras, personas, valles enteros, con tal de ampliar así sus tierras y con ello el dominio sobre toda esa región a base de sangre de los inocentes. Solo se detendría si volvía la única persona capaz de acabar con toda esa masacre.

Solo Tsuna, acabaría con él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cabalgando de regreso al pueblo del sol, el sheriff Reborn y Colonnello, hablaban sobre la conversación que habían tenido no menos de una hora con el terrateniente. Esperaron hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de las tierras de Primo para hablar con libertad.

—No me lo creo. —comentó Reborn sobre su caballo.

—Pensé que se podía haber esforzado más en mentir. —respondió de regreso Colonello. Ambos se percataron a la primera que lo que les dijo el terrateniente era una verdad a medias. Existía algo más, algo lo suficientemente importante como para que no quisiera que lo supieran ninguno de los dos y eso era lo que molestaba al sheriff en esos momentos.

—Si nos mintió de esa forma, debe ser algo lo suficientemente sucio que lo ponga finalmente al descubierto.

—¿Piensas armar un caso contra el terrateniente?

—Aún no, no contamos con la suficiente información y algo me dice que esos bandidos Vongola tienen una muy buena razón para atacar así.

—Entonces, si atrapamos a los bandidos...

—Expondremos a Primo y finalmente lo atraparemos. Nadie se burla de la justicia. —Termino de explicar el azabache, viendo como lentamente el pueblo aparecía en el horizonte.

—O de ti. —respondió divertido Colonnello, golpeando los costados de su caballo para acelerar el galope con la intención de escapar de la ira que sintió como el azabache le profesaba con la mirada.

—Ya verás cuando te atrape, bastardo. —Azotando la rienda, aumentó también la velocidad de su caballo con la determinación de atrapar al rubio y arrastrarlo hasta el pueblo los kilómetros que faltaban.

Decir que cumplió su cometido, sería muy cierto además de admitir que lo había disfrutado completamente. Espero a que estuviera a una distancia prudente y como si se tratara de un rodeo, sacó del bolso que cargaba el caballo un lazo, lanzándolo en dirección hacia el fugitivo para atraparlo de la cintura.

Paso velozmente a su lado, tumbándolo con fuerza al suelo de su caballo y sin variar la velocidad, recorrió el último tramo hasta llegar al pueblo.

Deteniendo su caballo, nada más llegando al bar. Levantando una nube de polvo y en medio estaba Colonnello. —¡Eres un ANIMAL, KORA! —Exclamo entre enojado e indignado por como lo había tratado. Prácticamente como un saco de arena.

—Te lo buscaste, así que deja de llorar. —bufo con diversión, que pasó a ligera vergüenza al ver a la persona que se acercaba al rubio.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunto la joven castaña, ofreciendo una mano amiga al pobre rubio maltratado por su jefe.

—Muchas gracias, señorita. —Acepto la mano de ella, colocándose en pie de un solo tirón. Sacudiéndose el polvo que tenía por toda la ropa, como si hubiera estado en una pelea de bar.

—Tsuna, dime así. —contesto ella de vuelta, mirando con cierto reproche al sheriff que se limitó a chasquear la lengua, desviando su mirada.

—Entonces Tsuna, mi nombre es Colonnello. Un gusto. —sonrió suavemente, volviendo su mirada a donde la joven la tenía, viendo por primera vez en su vida a un avergonzado azabache ¿Que estaba pasando?

—¿Jugando rudo, sheriff? —interrogo la joven, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras alzaba una de sus finas cejas.

—Nada serio, Tsuna. Un inofensivo juego de hombres. —respondió el sheriff, aún sin ser capaz de enfrentar su mirada con la de ella.

Colonnello observaba toda la interacción completamente intrigado. Si no conociera tan bien a su amigo, podría jurar que estaba siendo regañado y este lo permitía de manera sumisa. No lo podía creer.

O el mundo se iba a acabar o estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Y por las reacciones entre los dos, se iba por su segunda opción. Una muy inesperada, teniendo en cuenta de quién estaba haciendo referencia.

¡Era Reborn! El maldito bastardo, sádico y egocéntrico de su amigo. Pero ahora, una mujer lo tenía literalmente de las pelotas. La castaña tenía oficialmente todo su respeto y admiración por lograr tal hazaña, aunque ésta no fuera consciente de esté hecho aún.

—Pero no había necesidad de dejarlo como un trapo viejo. Debe ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. —sentencio la castaña, antes de darse vuelta e ingresar nuevamente al bar.

Por su parte el azabache tuvo que contener las enormes ganas que tenía de golpearse el mismo en la cara. Había quedado mal a los ojos de su hermosa castaña, por culpa de un rubio imbécil.

—Es tu culpa. —profirió con veneno el sheriff, desmontando su caballo. Acortando la distancia entre el rubio y él, con la intención de asesinarlo en ese preciso instante.

Este leyendo con claridad su cometido, retrocedió tres pasos lejos de su alcance. Levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Ah, no. A mí no me vengas a culpar por quedar como un animal enfrente de ella, kora.

—No tenía que sucederá así. —murmuro por lo bajo, sin desistir de su intento de asesinato.

—Cálmate, Reborn ¡Cálmate! —Colonnello vio la muerte a través de los ojos del azabache, rezando todo lo que se sabía con tal de que un milagro le salvará el pellejo.

Milagro que llegó manifestado en un estruendoso golpe que sacó a un hombre volando por las puertas del bar, interponiéndose entre el sheriff y él.

—¡Y no regreses! —Escupió un hombre de cabellos plata al suelo, deseando la muerte al hombre que estaba en el suelo y que se terminó levantando, corriendo por su vida.

—¿Sucedió algo? —pregunto el sheriff, dejando en el olvido sus intenciones de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra al rubio.

—¡Oh, sheriff! —Hayato hablo, luego de percatarse que no estaba solo. -No es nada, no se preocupe. Solo sacaba la basura que intenta siempre acercarse demás a Tsuna.

La sola mención de la joven lo puso alerta. —¿Ella está bien?

—Perfectamente, usted ya la conoce. Nada que no pueda manejar. —Sonrió amable. —¿Desean un trago? Van por cuenta de la casa.

—¡Uff! De eso estoy hablando. Un buen servicio, yo sí voy kora. ¿Reborn? -interrogo Colonnello.

—Paso, pero gracias. Hayato ¿en dónde está ella?

—En la parte de atrás con Takeshi.

—Llévame con ella.

—En seguida. Síganme. —Con eso dicho, ambos hombres ingresaron al bar, uno se quedó en la barra disfrutando la bebida y el otro siendo guiado por el barman, llegó al respaldo del bar de donde salía la comida, encontrando solo al cocinero, Takeshi.

Hayato se acercó a este. —¿Tsuna?

Takeshi, señaló la puerta que daba al patio del lugar. Indicando que se había ido por allí, solo eso basto para que el azabache saliera en su búsqueda, dejando a los dos hombres a solas en la cocina.

—¿Crees que estará bien? -pregunto Hayato, bastante intranquilo teniendo en cuenta el enorme secreto que los rodeaba.

—Todo estará bien, amor. -susurro por lo bajo, Takeshi. Pasando sus manos por la cintura del de cabellos plata, inclinando su cuerpo y así robar un beso de los dulces labios de su pareja. —Tsuna sabe lo que hace y nosotros estamos para protegerlo.

—¿Y si le hace daño?¿Entonces qué sucederá? —respondió este, apegándose a su cuerpo sin ser capaz de eliminar la tensión de su mirar.

—Entonces... -le volvió a besar, en esta ocasión de manera más profunda, intensa y voraz, dejándolo sin aliento cuando sus labios se separaron a escasos centímetros. —Entonces, se la tendrá que ver con nosotros.

Solo deseaba que su amigo pudiera encontrar la felicidad, como él la tenía al lado de aquel temperamental hombre de mirada esmeralda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará~

* * *

 **Finalmente quedamos al día con las publicaciones de wattpad, solo que aquí se publica mas bonito y con los errores ortográficos corregidos. Me encanta mi alma matter y espero disfruten de esta desventura que me tiene en vela.**

 **Ciao~**

 **Marhaya**


	4. Amor Crepuscular

_**Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a la maravillosa Akira Amano, yo tomo los personajes prestados con el fin de entretener ¡YAY!**_

* * *

 **Dispara y huye – Amor Crepuscular**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna se encontraba agazapado a un costado de la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina. Estaba cansado, estresado y lo que había desbordado la copa de su paciencia fue aquel imbécil que trato de propasarse con él en su condición de joven dama ¡Animales sin cerebro! Eso eran todos los hombres en aquel lugar.

Su hermano se aprovechó de esto para sembrar la muerte a su paso. Quería ser mejor persona y al igual que su madre el dedicar su vida en beneficio de los demás. Tenía que detenerlo.

Entonces solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que un cambio se diera en la sociedad, empezando por la esperanza de una vida más digna, especialmente para las mujeres ¡Santo Dios! Porque con el simple hecho de portar una falda y tener algo de escote, creían que podían lanzarse encima y salir bien librados.

—Son unos idiotas todos los hombres en este pueblo. —masculló con molestia por lo bajo.

—¡Auch! —Escucho que alguien decía. Se sobresaltó, saliendo así de sus pensamientos, se obligó a levantar el rostro de entre sus rodillas para ver a quién pertenecía esa voz. —Es algo duro saber que me acabas de meter en la misma categoría de todos ellos. —Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa con rapidez al reconocer finalmente la persona frente a él.

—¡S-sheriff! ¿Cómo llegó hasta acá? —más como respuesta solo obtuvo silencio, perplejo al ver como el azabache se sentaba a su lado, a pocos centímetros de él.

—Hayato y Takeshi. —contestó, dejando a Tsuna con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión ¿Acaso sus amigos habían perdido la cabeza? ¿Que pretendían al dejarlos a solas? ¿Eran conscientes del riesgo que estaba corriendo? Al parecer no o eso querían hacerle entender. Suspiro frustrado. Más tarde los iba a regañar.

—Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. —continuó hablando el sheriff, volviendo su mirada obsidiana hacia él, buscando su mirar y reflejando en ellos la genuina preocupación que sentía. —¿Estás bien, Tsuna? —Sus palabras fueron el detonante para disparar su pulso al igual que una estampida de miles de caballos salvajes que cabalgaban libres en su interior. Desvió la mirada, acomodándose con visible nerviosismo los pocos cabellos fuera de lugar.

—E-estoy bien. No es nada con lo que no haya debido lidiar antes. —argumento, apoyando inconscientemente su mano sobre su pecho, tratando de apaciguar su acelerado palpitar.

—Entiendo. —respondió de vuelta el azabache, sonriendo con suavidad al ver de primera mano las reacciones que lograba provocar en la joven. Eran esos pequeños detalles que le hacían caer una y otra vez enamorado.

Las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar el confort que esa breve conversación logró entre ambos. Con ello, solo el silencio de un par de minutos los acompañó, antes de que uno de los dos decidiera hablar nuevamente.

—Entonces ¿Si eres capaz de defenderte por cuenta propia? —Soltó la descarada pulla el sheriff.

—... ¿Disculpa? —contestó el castaño, viendo como el azabache sonreía con suficiencia. Había caído nuevamente en su provocación sin ser consciente de ello aún.

—Ya sabes, con lo delicada que eres. Pensé que el único encargado de mantener el orden dentro del bar era Hayato. —Cosa que ya había presenciado de primera mano.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de enfrentarme a cualquier listillo que busque problemas en mi negocio. —Molesto se colocó en pie de un solo movimiento, sacudiendo el polvo de su falda en el proceso, posándose frente al aún sentado sheriff que continuaba mirándolo con diversión. Sus manos se posicionaron a cada lado de sus caderas, mirándolo desafiante desde arriba.

—Ah ¿sí? —respondió el azabache, con ese tono juguetón que sabía enfureció a la bella dama que le estaba matando con la mirada.

—Si. —la firmeza con la que dio su respuesta el castaño, bastó para que el sheriff se colocara en pie, dejando que la diferencia de alturas lo obligará a levantar la mirada para enfrentar la burla de su acompañante, sin darse cuenta de cómo la distancia entre ellos dos se redujo drásticamente.

—Entonces... Si soy yo la persona que busca problemas ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? —habló lentamente mientras su rostro se acercaba al de la castaña. Tan pocos centímetros los separaban que podía sentir su aliento acariciar sus labios. No debía jugar esta clase de juegos con ella, era consciente de eso. Más era imposible, cuando se sentía tan atraído a esa mujer como una abeja a la miel.

—Si eso es así, solamente hay una cosa por hacer. —Y antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, el azabache se encontraba en el suelo. Adolorido por el ataque sorpresa que recibió de la castaña, que tranquilamente se sacudía el polvo de las manos mientras sonreía con suficiencia al ver la expresión de asombro en su rostro.

—Ponerte en tu lugar. —El tiempo que estuvo en Japón aprendió Judo como una manera para liberar tensiones, además de ser útil en su autodefensa. Uno de sus tantos secretos que el sheriff desconocía.

Bastaron solo segundos, para que el azabache se recobrara de su sorpresa y decidiera devolver la jugada. Barrio los pies del castaño con sus piernas, haciéndolo perder el equilibro y que terminará cayendo sobre él. Golpeo su rostro contra el pecho de este y terminó siendo apresado entre sus brazos, sin escapatoria alguna.

—Auch. —se quejó con suavidad el castaño.

—¿Y ahora, qué piensas hacer? —La reto, dispuesto a descubrir qué más haría la muchacha. Había resultado ser una caja de sorpresas, avivando aún más las llamas de su interés.

—Haré que te tragues tus palabras, tu... —Levantó la vista el castaño, chocando contra la obsidiana. En ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta de la cercanía, del calor del cuerpo ajeno, del hambre que despertaba aquel hombre en él y que por solo unos momentos necesitaba saciar.

Relamió sus labios, repentinamente sediento. Mientras los ojos del sheriff no perdían detalle del recorrido de la lengua ajena, soltó sus manos para dejar de apresar a la muchacha sobre él, dejándolas vagar por su espalda con suavidad. Solo un poco, solo debía acortar la distancia entre ellos y la tortura de tantos meses finalmente acabaría para los dos.

Lo querían, lo deseaban.

Se perdieron en la mirada del otro, juntando aún más sus cuerpos. La decisión fue tomada, el miedo al rechazo o al que descubrieran su identidad pasaron a segundo plano. Se necesitaban y estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse, solo un poco más.

Un poco más y entonces.

—Disculpe Décimo. Takeshi... —Salió el barman buscando al castaño, lo que no espero fue verlo en semejante escena con el sheriff del sol. Tuvo que toser para digerir lo que sus ojos veían, mientras su jefe golpeó con fuerza el rostro del azabache, separándose con rapidez de él. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo, desde la base del cuello hasta la punta de sus orejas.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-q-que sucede Hayato?! —contestó tratando de no morderse la lengua en el proceso ¡Qué horror! ¿que estaba a punto de hacer?

—Takeshi, la necesita. Está teniendo problemas con unos cuantos ingredientes. —Invento con rapidez el de cabellos plata, tratando de disimular el sonrojo que tenía por ver a su jefe en esas circunstancias.

—¡Voy para allá! —Se levantó en un salto y sacudiendo sus ropas, se dio vuelta para ofrecer su mano al azabache caído, que miraba con evidente molestia al barman. —¡Vamos sheriff!

Suspiro frustrado, tomando así la mano de la joven para colocarse nuevamente en pie. Maldito inoportuno había resultado ser el barman. Faltó tan poco para haber logrado obtener un beso de su amada, más el anhelo se convirtió rápidamente en molestia que trató inútilmente de suprimir ante ella.

—Idiota. —Aún con el rostro colorado, lo empujó con suavidad con su cadera tratando de calmar el ambiente. No era el único frustrado por ello, deseaba besarle. Pero el riesgo a que lo descubriera a vísperas de dar el último golpe era aún más grande, no podía arriesgarse. Estaba en deuda con su mano derecha.

—También eres un idiota. —Se lo remarco de manera juguetona, dispuesto a entrar más fue detenido por la mano del azabache.

—Tsuna. —El tono de su voz, le dio a entender al castaño la seriedad de sus próximas palabras. —Necesitamos hablar, por favor.

—Lo sé, Reborn. Lo sé. —La atracción entre ellos era imposible seguir negando la, más aún lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Tsuna lo sabía, pero debía parar.

—Me iré y en dos días volveré al pueblo, debo encargarme de unas cosas en otro lugar. Cuando regrese, tengo que decirte algo ¿Podrías darme un poco de tu tiempo para entonces? —Estrecho su agarre contra la mano de la joven con suavidad, repentinamente siendo el blanco de sus inseguridades. Más no le importaba, lo iba a arriesgar todo.

Y como si sus miedos hubieran quedado al descubierto, recibió un apretón de vuelta. La sonrisa amable que le dedicaba la castaña, le daba esperanza. Todo estaría bien. Entonces apareció aquella sombra de tristeza que le opacó lentamente, enviando una dolorosa punzada directo a su corazón ¿qué significaba aquello? —Dos días. Hasta entonces... Te esperare, Reborn.

Fueron sus palabras antes de separarse del cálido agarre, consciente del vacío que dejó en su mano a cada paso que daba hacia el interior del bar. Dos días, en donde probablemente aquel amor que sabía tenía el azabache hacia él, sería consumido en las llamas del caos que se desataría a lo largo del oeste.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, dejando al sheriff atrás. Sentía aún el rostro caliente, debía enfocarse por lo que al alcanzar al de ojos esmeralda lo abrazó con fuerza, tomándolo por sorpresa debido a la acción.

—Gracias, Hayato. —Le agradeció, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro. —Gracias por no dejarme caer.

—Lo lamento, Tsuna. Si fuera en otro momento, en otras circunstancias. —Se excusó el barman, completamente arrepentido.

—Lo sé. —Hablo el castaño y sus traicioneros ojos dejaron de retener aquellas lágrimas de dolor de su afligido corazón. Sufría, por el inicio de una historia que jamás llegaría a ser. Tenía responsabilidades. Sus amigos contaban con él. Debía limpiar su nombre; detener a su hermano, no los pondría en riesgo. No por algo tan frágil como la ilusión de un sentimiento.

El hombre de cabellos plata lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, permitiendo que su jefe desahogara sus penas sin restricciones. No lo juzgaría, conocía los riesgos de involucrar el corazón, por lo que se convirtió en su soporte. Aquel que le cuidaría para evitar que saliera lastimado. Pero ya era tarde, lo sabía y por ello se arrepentía de no intervenir antes de que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

Takeshi al ver que no llegaban los fue a buscar, encontrándose con esa triste escena. Donde su amado sostenía a su mejor amigo entre sus brazos mientras lloraba para no terminar de caer en pedazos a causa del dolor. Prácticamente corrió hacia ellos, uniéndose en el abrazo. Debían ser fuertes, por su amigo. El plan ya había sido trazado, el tiempo estaba en su contra, no podían dar marcha atrás.

* * *

Los días pasaron y tanto el sheriff como el castaño no se volvieron a encontrar. Uno estaba coordinando con los alguaciles del rayo, la niebla, la lluvia y la nube la estrategia para atrapar finalmente al grupo de forajidos que tantos dolores de cabeza les han ocasionado. El otro, continuó con su fachada un día más, a la espera de la llegada de sus compañeros para efectuar el último repaso del plan. Cerrando así el bar con la excusa de viajar por provisiones al poblado de la lluvia. Fue entonces cuando la nube, el sol, el rayo, la tormenta, la lluvia y el cielo estuvieron preparados. Partieron con rumbo hacia el cañón del sol.

Era momento de recuperar a sus preciadas nieblas.

—Solo un poco más, Nagi, Mukuro. Iremos por ustedes. —hablo por lo bajo, mientras cabalgaban con prisa hacia su escondite en el cañón.

El plan era sencillo, el tren partía de la estación de la niebla a primera hora de la mañana, tardaría aproximadamente tres horas en llegar al cañón del sol en donde su hermano pensaba descargar las provisiones para sus empleados y la mercancía especial para su socio Millefiore

Siempre le dio mala espina aquel sujeto de cabello blanco y mirada astuta, que apareció tiempo después de que sus padres habían fallecido. Llegó a sus puertas con negocios lo suficientemente rentables como para sacarlos de la inminente bancarrota. Pero como era tan pequeño no entendía a qué se refería con esos tratos. Confío en su hermano dejando que se encargará de ello, creyendo plenamente en su juicio.

Y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a cambiar. La alegría que lo caracterizaba tanto se fue apagando lentamente, volviéndose más frío y mordaz con el trato hacia sus empleados que eran fieles a la casa. De un momento a otro desaparecieron, siendo reemplazados por personas que lograban ponerle los nervios de punta al castaño. Buscaba refugio en su hermano, que lo mimaba como en los viejos tiempos, resguardándose de la crueldad del mundo.

Más sus mimos, en vez de ofrecerle cariño y protección buscaban algo más. Algo que no supo identificar a su tierna edad, por lo que creía que era correcto que tratándose de su misma sangre era algo que debía pasar. Fueron largos años en donde toques que lo incomodaban, los soportaba porque se trataba de su hermano, en donde vio cómo el deseo nublaba su mente, aguardando a que creciera. Esperando pacientemente, mientras recorría cada centímetro de su piel venerándolo con sus labios y el sin entender la razón de que cada noche buscará estremecer su cuerpo de la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

Fue un infierno, en donde los aliados de su hermano que lo apoyaban tenían a sus propios hermanos que siempre los acompañaban. Se refugió en ellos, encontrando así las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes. Estaba asqueado por todo, pero lo más impactante fue ver la persona en la que aquella persona con la que compartía parentesco se había convertido.

Torció los ideales de su familia y con la ayuda de Byakuran, fue el azote de todo el oeste por varios años, en donde las desapariciones de hombres, mujeres y niños estaban a la orden del día. Convirtiéndose así en el mayor comerciante de esclavos de la historia.

Trato de persuadirlo para que se detuviera, aunque aquello significara sacrificarse él mismo, sin embargo, estaba cegado por el poder, empeorando las cosas a tal grado que tuvo que escapar de su yugo varios años fuera del país en compañía de los hermanos de los aliados de su hermano. Tiempo que le sirvió para curar sus heridas, afianzar lazos, crear amistades y reunir la determinación para acabar con los planes de Giotto.

Retorno nuevamente bajo una nueva identidad, convirtiéndose en un forajido y actuando así en contra de él en compañía de sus amigos, más su falta de experiencia logró que luego de su tercer golpe a los cargamentos de esclavos, se confiaran demasiado, siendo capturados ellos dos. En los próximos golpes habían tratado de liberarlos, pero su hermano era demasiado astuto y aunque significaba perder mercancía, cada vez era más difícil encontrarlos.

Pero en esta ocasión estaba seguro que ellos estarían dentro del tren, I-pin se lo había confirmado ya que ella logró entrar encubierta en la reunión que habían tenido días atrás Primo y Millefiore en su oficina. Sin saberlo, el sheriff del sol fue una pieza clave para que la obtención de la información fuera precisa. No pensaba correr riesgos: entrarían, acabarían con todo y todos, liberarían a los esclavos y saldrían.

No había lugar para los errores, era ahora o nunca.

—¿Seguro de esto herbívoro? —preguntó tras de sí un hombre de cabellos azabache y mirada plata, que acomodaba sus ropas para el atraco.

—No hay marcha atrás, Kyoya. Ustedes encárguense de limpiar los vagones traseros. —respondió el castaño, mientras acomodaba las prendas femeninas sobre su cuerpo. La última vez que sería visto como mujer. —Esto se acaba hoy.

—La idiota piña y la niñita, no estarán felices de tu decisión lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, pero lo hago por ellos. Por todas aquellas personas que han sufrido a causa de Giotto.

—Lo sabemos, pero ¿estás seguro de enfrentarlo tú solo? Después de todo lo que te ha hecho.

—Debo enfrentar mis propios demonios, Kyoya. Solo cuento con ustedes para que todo salga bien.

—Bien. —suspiro frustrado el azabache. Por reflejo despeinó los cabellos del castaño de manera afectuosa antes de darle la espalda y volver sobre sus pasos. —No mueras, Tsuna. —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

Tsuna se limitó a resoplar divertido, tal vez su nube era algo paranoica, pero lo que decía era verdad. El mundo era demasiado pequeño para los dos, ese día uno de los dos hermanos iba a caer a manos del otro.

Acomodo sus armas bajo sus enaguas y siendo escoltado por Takeshi, ambos partieron hacia la estación de la niebla. Abordaron el primer tren de la mañana, acomodándose con los demás pasajeros que viajaban en el mismo tren, partiendo finalmente a los pocos minutos de la estación. La tensión iba en aumento a medida que el tiempo pasaba, los paisajes que había recorrido a caballo se distorsionaban al otro lado de la ventana, su corazón estaba acelerado. Tenía que calmarse, por lo que le pidió amablemente a Takeshi si podía conseguir algo de beber para él.

Este con la promesa de regresar pronto se retiró de su lugar, más todo era parte del plan. Debían moverse ya que faltaba poco para llegar al punto de encuentro. Se acomodó en su asiento, disculpándose con las personas que estaban sentadas junto a él, con la excusa de ir al baño.

Fue entonces que el tren se detuvo, apresuró el paso refugiándose en el sanitario al momento de escuchar como los esbirros de su hermano entraban al vagón obligando a los civiles a descender. Las personas con las que venían eran la mercancía extra que iría en compañía con la que estaban comenzando a bajar en los vagones finales del tren. Era hora de poner el plan en marcha.

El caos se desató en todo el lugar, comenzaron a sonar disparos de aquí para allá, las mujeres lloraban por el miedo y la desesperación. Tsuna confiaba en que Takeshi ya había comenzado su parte del plan con eso en mente, al momento de ver como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta en donde él se encontraba, desenfundó sus armas y de una sola patada derribó la puerta, comenzando a disparar a aquellos desagradables tipos que trataban de atraparlo a como diera lugar.

Dio a muchos de baja, ayudando a escapar a muchas personas, tratando de hacerles frente a los bandidos que estaban dentro del tren. Los cazó uno por uno con rapidez, haciendo su camino hacia los vagones finales. Afuera escucho como sus refuerzos continuaron la batalla que se libraba dentro, llevándola hasta afuera. Corrió desesperado repartiendo balazos a diestra y siniestra, odiando profundamente sus zapatos de tacón y aunque se lastimara los pies no pensaba detenerse.

* * *

Las cosas se habían salido de control ¡¿Cómo era posible que algo tan rutinario, estuviera siendo una masacre total?! Aquel bandido se había infiltrado entre su mercancía y acabo con la mitad de su personal. No tenía tiempo de razonar, debía recuperar el juguete de Byakuran, antes de que este lograra escapar junto a su pequeña hermana.

Dejo a la carne de cañón batallar, dirigiéndose directamente al vagón exclusivo para ellos dos. Abrió la cerradura, entrando con rapidez encontrando esposados a los hermanos contra las vigas paralelas que estaban suspendidas sobre sus cabezas. Debía moverse rápido.

—Se acabó el tiempo de descanso niños, es hora de irnos. —Dijo, mientras se apresuraba a buscar las llaves para liberarlos.

—¿Porque tan nervioso, Primo? Tienes una interesante fiesta allá afuera o algo así. —Pregunto el muchacho de peinado de piña, mientras la más joven sonreía con burla como manera de apoyar a su hermano.

—Nada que sea de tu interés, Mukuro. Es solo un pequeño cambio de planes, muy pronto los dos se reunirán con su nuevo dueño. —respondió jocosamente, acercándose a este y tomándolo de los cabellos con fuerza, obligando a la mala a mandar su cabeza hacia atrás. —Y créeme, te gustara. Especialmente a ti, está encariñado contigo.

—Basta, por favor. —La voz le tembló ligeramente a la chica, pero no por ello el valor y la fuerza de sus palabras fue menor.

—Tu, pequeña respondona. —Estiró a mano y de una fuerte bofetada le rompió el labio inferior. —Es mejor que permanezcas en silencio, los mayores estamos hablando.

—¡Déjala en paz! —Se retorció del agarre de Primo, en respuesta al fuerte golpe que le propinó a su hermana. —¡Maldita basura, deja a Nagi en paz!

—Si. —contestó Giotto, furioso, pero respirando profundamente para controlar sus impulsos, la mercancía debía estar bien antes de ser entregada. —Con qué cara me presentaré ante Byakuran, cuando sus mascotas aparezcan lastimadas por provocarme. No, él se encargará de hacerte callar de una buena vez por todas.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, Giotto. —declaro Mukuro, al momento de enfrentar su mirada con la de él. Desviando sus ojos ligeramente a la entrada, en donde una sombra familiar le devolvió la paz que tanto buscaba, sonriendo de manera soberbia.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Le pregunto entre furioso y desconcertado Giotto, ante el cambio de actitud por parte de su prisionero. Más por respuesta escucho como un arma era cargada a sus espaldas.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, aleja tus manos de ellos y da la vuelta lentamente hacia acá. —La sola demanda del desconocido le puso la piel de gallina a Primo. Esa entonación al momento de hablar, la respiración agitada y el odio impregnado en cada palabra, no, no podía ser verdad.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara, después de tantos años buscando por todos lados a esa parte de él, que perdió por no haberlo hecho suyo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Finalmente, estaban juntos en un mismo lugar, tan hermoso como lo recordaba, más letal de lo usual. Su encanto se había magnificado y ahora estaba a su alcance, su bello cielo.

—¿Tsuna, eres tú?

—Tiempo sin verte, Giotto.

* * *

 _ **Dos capítulos más antes de que se acabe esta madre.**_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza.**_

 _ **Ciao~**_

 _ **marhayaxs**_


End file.
